


Deconstructed

by AikoIsari



Series: Odds and Ends (Digimon) [30]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad, Digimon Story (Video Games), Digimon Tamers
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All series. Five little fallen humans, count them down one by one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oikawa - Butterflies

The ripples create the hurricane.

The soul is ripped inside

For the child lost to tears and sorrow

Be enveloped in a rainbow

A glorified sacrifice of a corpse


	2. Yamaki - Playing Executioner

A machine burns

The monsters scream

They are the worms

Roasting in the beam

The sun is red

The children are alive

So many are dead

Was this right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Diversity Writing Challenge A3. Exactly 8 lines poem and Prompts in Steps Easy Step 1.03. - prompt: crimson


	3. Neo - Dystopic

My Arcadia

My sister's long journey ends

We are now free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Diversity Writing Challenge A1. haiku and Prompts in Steps Easy Step 1.06 – prompt: decimate


	4. Kurata - Bloodied Omelas Child

The portal opens, ignores his laughter, his unshed tears

No one calls for help.

But he is the hero of the war!

He was the strategist

For once he didn't want to go unsung

And too bad. Here was the happy ending.

So long as he was dead and gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Diversity Writing Challenge A2. Under eight lines poem and Prompts in Steps Step 1.07. - prompt: bloodshed


	5. Suedou - In My Garden

I built:

the walls, the ground, the sky

I made:

the avatars, the games.

I taught:

the flight, the codes, the answers

I watched:

the tears, the pain.

I heard:

the stories, the whispers,

I promised:

never again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Diversity Writing Challenge A5. Under 50 word poem and Prompts in Steps Easy Step 1.09 – prompt: problematic

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something I thought of in the middle of class, same with the other poems. Poetry is not my strong suit but I hope they are still enjoyable never the less. Thanks!
> 
> Challenges: Diversity Writing Challenge: A23. cinquain poetry and Prompts in Steps Easy Step 1.01 – prompt: gracious


End file.
